The present invention provides a lightweight, stowable and extendable step to allow easy entry into a vessel by a person in the water. The invention is discussed and illustrated with respect to kayaks, but it may be used with virtually any water-borne vessel to which it may be secured.
Persons involved in sea kayaking, canoeing, sailing, or other boating activities may fall into the water, either intentionally or unintentionally. Depending on the conditions, such as current, wave level, water temperature, weather, and the like, it may be difficult to re-enter the vessel, and for some people with physical restrains or handicaps, or wearing heavy clothing or shoes, re-entry under any conditions may be difficult. Difficulty in re-entering a vessel from the water poses a safety issue and discourages some people from participating in these activities altogether.
A simple device to allow re-entry of a vessel from the water is needed. The device should satisfy various requirements of the marine environment and of the particular application in which it is used. For example, it must be durable and capable of withstanding water and sun. It should be stowable and secure, so that it does not interfere with other activities or objects on the vessel, such as paddling or lines and ropes on and extending from the vessel (e.g., ski ropes, anchor lines, fishing lines, etc.). It ought to be adjustable in length and attach to a variety of vessels, and it would also be advantageous if the device were lightweight, relatively inexpensive, and easy to use.
The embodiments of the present invention, as described and claimed herein, satisfy these needs and provide a stowable and extendable step that may be attached to virtually any vessel and which allows easy re-entry from the water into the vessel. The device thus increases safety and encourages participation in and the enjoyment of boating activities.
One embodiment of the invention comprises a support that may act as both a handle and a step, a strap with an upper end and a lower end, with the lower end of the strap attached to the support, and a keeper comprising a substantially planar foldable piece of material having an upper area and a lower area. The keeper further comprises a slot in the upper area, with the upper end of the strap extending through the slot for attachment to the vessel, either directly or indirectly and releasable fasteners such as Velcro attached to at least a portion of the perimeter of the upper and lower areas. The fasteners on the upper area are adapted to interlock with those on the lower area. In this way, the keeper may be folded, bringing the lower fasteners into contact with the upper fasteners. The interlocked fasteners and the fold thus formed at the bottom of the keeper make an enclosure in which the strap may be gathered with the support hanging from the upper junction where the upper and lower areas meet. Pulling on the support will cause the strap to extend from the enclosure and the enclosure to open.
The keeper, strap and support may be brightly colored and include reflective highlights. They are made from any suitably durable material, which can withstand prolonged exposure to water and sun. In a preferred embodiment, the support is a rigid handle that floats, and the strap has quick-release buckles and means to adjust its length. Instructions may be printed on or otherwise attached to the keeper. The upper end of the strap may be attached to loop on the keeper to which a clasp is also attached, and the clasp is in turn secured to the vessel. Alternatively, the strap may be secured directly to the keeper, and the keeper is attached to the vessel via a clasp or similar means.